


relearning you

by casualhomesatanism



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhomesatanism/pseuds/casualhomesatanism
Summary: Genji stops Jesse with just a tilt of his head, eyes narrowed in mock contemplation. “Actually, I have something better for dessert.”“Hmm? But this is… oh.”





	relearning you

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to my writing buddy/fellow Jesse McCree Projection Expert [Nick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish). Most of our brainstorming sessions sound like the seagulls from Finding Nemo, but instead of 'mine' we just chant 'Both Trans! Both Trans! Both Trans!' over and over. this probably would've taken at least 2 more weeks without you!!  
> this is just. nothing but smut. and it was FUN, lemme tell you. enjoy!

“Who is  _ texting  _ you?”

 

Jesse tries to force nonchalance as he clutches his buzzing phone closer to his chest. “No one.”

 

“Bullshit,” answers Fareeha, nudging him with an elbow. “It’s your boyfriend, isn’t it? You’re five minutes away. Can’t he wait?”

 

“He’s been texting me all day,” Jesse mumbles. Another buzz, and his face burns bright red when he opens the picture enclosed.

 

His sister’s eyes widen. “Oh my gosh, you’re sexting. Jesse McCree—”

 

“I am  _ not!” _

 

“I’m telling Mom!” She turns back to the road before she can stray too far from the lane, but still shoots a glare in Jesse’s direction. “And if you don’t behave, I’m gonna tell Gabriel too, and then—”

 

Jesse squeals in a way not at all befitting a twenty-three-year-old man. “I’m an adult, and even if I were sexting, which I am  _ not,  _ you have no reason to tell my dad!” Immediately after telling Fareeha off, he turns to find the best lighting and snaps a selfie to respond to Genji, just to prove that he is perfectly allowed to do what he wants.

 

“Like I’d want to have that conversation with him anyway.” Fareeha sniggers to herself when Jesse realizes that he’s sent his boyfriend a picture in which she’s making a face that can only be described as repulsive.

 

“You’re such a fuckin’ cockblock,” grumbles Jesse, even as his sister pulls up to Genji’s apartment and parks the car.

 

She opens the door and helps him lug his suitcase out of the trunk. “Do you want me to walk you upstairs?”

 

“No, thanks. Honestly, it might get a little…”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence. I got it.” Fareeha closes the trunk of her car and heads back to the front. “Have fun. Be safe. I love you.”

 

Jesse bites his lip and watches his sister climb into the driver’s seat. “You too, and tell Ana I miss her.”

 

“Mhm. Boyfriend first, mom later. We all know how it is.”

 

The suitcase is heavy—three months of Jesse’s life, after all—but Genji only lives on the second floor, and as soon as Jesse rounds the corner onto the landing, his boyfriend is rushing up to him to take his luggage off his hands.  _ “Jesse,”  _ he gasps, sounding much more emotional than even Jesse had expected. They kiss. Jesse thinks it’s the most perfect kiss he’s ever had, not that he can think straight enough to tell. “I’m so fucking happy you’re home, Jesse, I love you so much.”

 

Jesse’s following him into the apartment, closing the door, just  _ staring,  _ as Genji rolls the suitcase into his room and lays it down in front of the dresser, and suddenly his heart is pounding. “I-I can’t believe you’re actually here, t’be honest,” he laughs when Genji pulls the backpack off his back and sets it down next to the suitcase.

 

“You can’t believe  _ I’m  _ here?” Genji hugs him, properly this time, and Jesse takes a long moment just to breathe in the warmth of his lime-green hair. He smells like tangerine and electric shock, more potent than Jesse remembers. “What did you think, that I’d just disappear into thin air? I’ve missed you so much, I could never do that.”

 

_ Christ, Jesse, don’t cry now, you just got home,  _ he chastises himself. “I missed you too,” he laughs in order to try and hide the tears biting at his throat. “All the damn time. Fareeha was makin’ fun of me in the car, she—”

 

“That picture you sent was hilarious. For some reason, it slipped my mind that your sister was picking you up from the airport.”

 

“I-I mean. It’s not like I  _ mind  _ surprise nudes or anything,” babbles Jesse.

 

Genji snorts and holds him at arm’s length. “You know me. Are nudes ever a surprise? C’mon, dinner’s probably done.”

 

“I guess not,” Jesse replies, even though Genji’s not expecting an answer. He pulls a gorgeous pot roast out of his beloved slow-cooker with a pair of tongs, following it with a pan of buttery rolls from the oven. “Holy shit, I haven’t smelled anything that good in weeks.”

 

“Food’s not so good out in New Mexico?” Genji looks so fond, and Jesse’s heart aches even though he’s just two feet away.

 

“Not when it ain’t home-cooked, hon.”

 

They sit down across from one another at Genji’s tiny table, and their feet tap together the whole time they’re eating, as if just moments without contact will make one or both of them melt. Genji talks about reconnecting with his brother, how Hanzo eventually chose his own estrangement from the family over never speaking to Genji again. Jesse tells his boyfriend about horses, mostly, and backpacking and ecology and things that Genji understands less and less, though the sparkle in Jesse’s eyes still fills him with joy. He made cake, too, since Hanzo had been over earlier and convinced him that nonstop cooking was better than fretting over Jesse’s flight. While Genji eats a tiny slice, Jesse basically shovels it into his face. “Is there no cake west of the Mississippi?” cackles Genji when Jesse picks a crumb off the table and licks his fingers.

 

“Yours is just that good,” Jesse whines. “I’m gonna go get more, do you—?”

 

Genji stops Jesse with just a tilt of his head, eyes narrowed in mock contemplation. “Actually, I have something better for dessert.”

 

“Hmm? But this is… oh.”

 

“You’re getting the picture.” Genji smirks, stands up, and plants his hands on the table. “Did you really think I’d let you go more than an hour in my house with all your clothes on?”

 

Jesse’s mouth goes dry. “No, sir,” he mumbles.

 

That gets a snicker out of Genji as he stalks around the tables and rests his arms across Jesse’s shoulders. “You sound scared. Do you want to? If you’re too tired or you just don’t—”

 

“I do,” garbles Jesse. “S-sorry, it’s just—you’re so much sometimes and it’s  _ so good _ but I lose track of myself…”

 

He worries that Genji will take offense, but they know each other well enough by now that Genji understands it as a compliment. “Just making sure. I’ve been trying very hard not to jump you at every chance I get.” His breath floats down the front of Jesse’s shirt and leaves him shivering uncontrollably.

 

“Been a long three months, huh?”

 

Genji rolls his eyes. “You barely had phone service! I couldn’t even listen to you talk about horses while I was jacking off!”

 

Jesse splutters a laugh and leans back until his head is horizontal and Genji can finally kiss him, slow and languid. “I’ll record some horse facts for you next time. Or just a laundry list of desert shrubbery.”

 

“Stop, babe, I’m already wet.”

 

“Oh my  _ god,  _ Genji.”

 

Before he can lean in for another kiss, Genji steps back and spins the chair around before planting himself in his boyfriend’s lap, legs spread wide enough to touch his toes to the table behind Jesse. “For real,” he murmurs, “I  _ need  _ you, Jesse, I’ve been so lonely without you.”

 

“Melodramatic.”

 

Genji nipped at Jesse’s beard. “Yeah.”

 

They took a few minutes to just make out and enjoy all the time they had to warm up to each other again. As usual, Genji wasn’t even aware of his hips rolling slowly against Jesse’s, until his boyfriend reached down to pin him in place, and he growled in frustration and retaliated by unbuttoning Jesse’s shirt with surprising dexterity for his current state.

 

Jesse lets him push off his buttondown, pull off his undershirt, and then shimmy his sports bra up and over his head. As much as he would’ve liked to wear a binder, the plane ride combined with his current exhaustion had been too much—though at this point, he isn’t too bothered by his chest anymore. Genji noses through his chest hair and kisses a nipple, commenting on just how much hairier he’s gotten in the past few months.  _ That _ makes Jesse proud. On the other hand, Genji had top surgery months ago, so he preens like a peacock when Jesse pulls off his tank top and smooths his fingers along the well-healed scars.

 

“Shall we move this endeavor to the bedroom?” asks Genji, arching his back and draping his arms over Jesse’s shoulders again. This time, the movement of his hips is steady and deliberate, forming circles of friction in Jesse’s lap in a way that never fails to turn him on. “I got a few toys to show you, too. You’ll be excited.”

 

“I’m already excited,” Jesse whispers, before hooking his arms under Genji’s thighs and standing smoothly. Genji’s giggles echo down the hallway as Jesse carries him into his—their—bedroom and drops him onto the bed. “First of all, you promised me more dessert.” He turns to slam the door, then throws himself down next to his boyfriend and wiggles his eyebrows.

 

Genji is already making a show of rolling his leggings down to his feet, where they get stuck on his socks in a way that even he can’t make sexy. “Did I, now?” he chirps, before squealing when Jesse rips his pants off the rest of the way and grabs his ass to drag him up the bed.

 

“I could always just get more cake.”

 

“Oh, you could. If I’d let you.”

 

_ “Or,”  _ Jesse cuts in, “I could have  _ you  _ instead.”

 

His head settles on a pillow just in time for Genji to catch his drift, then digs his hands into Genji’s thighs and pulls him all the way forward until his crotch is hovering over Jesse’s face. “Th-that’s fine,” replies Genji, taken by surprise for once.

 

“If that’s what you want, then hold on, cowboy.”

 

Genji settles onto Jesse’s face, giggling at first, but his voice cuts off almost immediately as Jesse dives in. Again, Genji’s hips move of their own volition, rotating in tight little circles against the press of Jesse’s tongue along his slit. He gasps a few times, shuddering and arrhythmic, and then starts to whimper when Jesse reaches a hand up and presses a finger into him. “Oh, that’s— _ oh.  _ Jess—you—mm…” Jesse’s finger curls inward; Genji grinds down against his mouth until he feels teeth scrape his flesh.

 

The room is steaming, at least from Genji’s perspective, and his eyes start to glaze over in response to Jesse’s lips pressed around his clit. Then Jesse adds a second finger, which forces Genji’s body into unexpected shivers, until he’s leaning forward over Jesse’s head and gripping the headboard in one hand, a fistful of Jesse’s hair in the other. “J-J— _ fuck— _ Jesse, I’m gonna—can I—?”

 

Jesse’s eyes crinkle with a hidden laugh as he nods under Genji. With a strangled moan, Genji twists the hand in Jesse’s hair and starts to ride in earnest. His whimpers turn to cries, louder and more desperate, while he bucks into Jesse’s wandering tongue so urgently that his abs ripple. That, Jesse believes, may well be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen—and then Genji comes, his whole body clenching down and then extending in one long wave, and that’s even better.

 

_ “Fuck,”  _ whines Genji, his voice raw and cracking. “You haven’t lost your talent, Mr. McCree.”

 

At this point, Jesse starts to wonder if his face is going blue. Genji realizes where he’s still sitting and moves with a stuttered apology, and Jesse sits up and kisses him until he melts. “Savin’ it up for you, sugar pie. You all good?”

 

“So good,” Genji laughs. “I’m gonna need a minute to catch my breath. But I have just the thing for that, I think.”

 

Though Jesse’s heart is mostly racing from the exhiliration of several minutes of Genji on his face, the anticipation is starting to get to him, too. “O-oh?” he stutters, already feeling at Genji’s mercy again.

 

Genji slides open the drawer next to his bed and pulls out series of objects that Jesse doesn’t fully understand, but his eyes widen and his breath picks up anyway. “I’ve been saving up for this for a while,” chuckles Genji as he straps what looks like a tiny remote control around his wrist. “It’s like tiny little vibrators for your fingers. See?” Slipping the attachments onto his first two fingers, he flicks a strand of sweaty hair out of his face and smiles wickedly.

 

“You bought your dream torture device, is what you’re tellin’ me.”

 

“There’s an electrode extension too,” he continues. “This one just vibrates, though. I figured we’d start with the more… tame option.”

 

Jesse throws his head back and laughs, while Genji puts his free hand to work unbuttoning Jesse’s jeans and shimmying them down his legs. “Genji Shimada?  _ Tame?  _ What planet are you livin’ on, sweetpea?”

 

“Mm…” Genji leans down as he finally frees Jesse of his pants and nips at Jesse’s hipbone. “Planet you, probably.”

 

“Oh my  _ god,  _ you are so—” Jesse cuts off as Genji turns the tiny machine on, without warning, and presses it to the skin he just finished biting.  _ “Fuck  _ that’s strong,” he groans, squirming into the touch.

 

“Ah-ah.” Genji lifts the vibrating fingers from his hip and smirks at Jesse’s shocked face. “No moving. You stay still unless I tell you otherwise.”

 

Jesse bites his lip to hold in the embarrassing noise building in his throat, then nods at Genji’s demand. As a reward, Genji returns his fingers to Jesse’s hip, then starts walking them down the inside of his thigh, chuckling at Jesse’s sharp, shaky inhalations. When he has Jesse fully distracted by the vibrator ghosting circles on the inside of his knee, Genji reaches his other hand up and flicks his thumb directly into Jesse’s clit, at which he cries out and spasms from his belly.

 

_ “Still,  _ Jesse,” admonishes Genji as he removes both hands. “Hmm, I’d forgotten how sensitive you are.”

 

“N-no shit,” Jesse stutters. “Please, Genji, quit your damn teasin’ already…”

 

A sharp laugh cuts the air. Genji leans forward, kisses Jesse ever so softly on the lips, and then lets his body relax until they’re pressed chest-to-chest, his hand zeroing in on Jesse’s crotch the only thing keeping them apart. The embarrassing mewl finally escapes Jesse’s mouth, but he can’t focus on the high-pitched noise when Genji presses his two vibrating fingers on either side of his hole and massages in circles. His legs tremble erratically, and then Genji’s settling himself between them and pressing them crotch-to-hand-to-crotch, laughing under his breath as Jesse hides his reddening face in Genji’s neck. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, love,” he breathes into Jesse’s hair, voice like sweet venom. “Just because it’s been a long time doesn’t mean I love your body any less. Open up for me.” His free hand presses on Jesse’s knee until his boyfriend caves and spreads his legs wide enough for Genji to lean back and fully appreciate the view.

 

“Oh, more beautiful than ever.” Genji’s low purr is like static along Jesse’s spine. “You’ve gotten so hairy down here, too! I just want to…  _ yeah.”  _ One finger slips inside Jesse while the other curves around, up, tracing imaginary lines across Jesse’s dark skin. When, inevitably, Jesse starts to buck again, Genji removes both fingers, then immediately replaces them on either side of his clit. “Is that what you want, then?” he growls as he surges forward and bites his boyfriend’s lip.

 

“Y-yes, y— _ es, fuck, _ that’s s-so good,” replies Jesse. “Genji, please, please,  _ fu—please,  _ I need more…”

 

Genji snorts. “More? So greedy.” He turns the vibrator up a notch and presses harder, searching for the perfect patch of nerves to make Jesse scream out loud. “Keep your eyes open, Jesse, look at me.”

 

By some miracle, he manages to do as he’s told. Genji bends over, maintaining eye contact, and sucks one of Jesse’s nipples between his teeth as his fingers grind a slow, tantalizing circle around his clit, again, three times, and Jesse wails. His voice cracks and falters when Genji pulls the vibrator away and presses their mouths together again. “Hmph—what the fuck, Genji?” Jesse blinks a few times and realizes that the corners of his eyes are wet with tears.

 

A few seconds pass, and Genji’s smirk grows wider, sharper, while Jesse’s chest heaves and he comes back down from the brink of orgasm. Then the vibrator returns without warning, one finger on his clit and the other inside him, and Jesse can’t even make a sound as his body snaps rigid and trembles with the force of a brilliant, unexpected climax.

 

“Good, that’s good,” Genji coos. “See? Don’t question my methods.” His words sound like gibberish to Jesse, whose ears are ringing in time with the vibrator even as Genji switches it off and removes it from his hand. “You’re crying. Are you still doing okay?”

 

“I’m—what?”

 

To prove himself right, Genji presses a finger into Jesse’s cheek and then frowns. “Crying. Just intensity, or is something wrong?”

 

“Well—I—that  _ was  _ a lot, but also I really fuckin’ missed you and it’s so—so good to be here, with you, like this—”

 

“Shh.” Genji kisses the tears from Jesse’s face and holds him tight, now that there isn’t an inkling of space remaining between them. “Do you want to try something else? If you’re done, that’s completely fine.”

 

Jesse laughs, weak but genuinely happy. “I’m pretty darn curious about that drawer o’ mystery you’ve got.”

 

“As you should be.”

 

Genji rolls off of him again, sets the vibrator on top of the bedside table, and fishes around in the drawer for another minute while he sits up and stretches out his back. As he fidgets with one toy and then another, Jesse stares in awe at the smooth curves of his sides, his tiny feet tucked under his ass, the sheer power in his well-defined thighs that spread lewdly across the sheets. He leans over and kisses the dimples above Genji’s butt, at which Genji starts and lets out a giggle. “Can’t go a few seconds without touching, hm?”

 

“Nope. ‘Cause I love ya.”

 

“Nerd.” When Genji turns around, he’s holding an obnoxiously green strap-on, which he holds out to Jesse like some sort of offering. “How do you feel about this?”

 

Jesse swallows. “Yes.”

 

“You feel  _ yes?” _

 

“Yes, Genji, hand it to me.” It takes them a few minutes to finagle all the straps into place, Genji giggling breathlessly while Jesse puts all too much focus onto making sure the neon dildo is perfectly in place. “C’mere. I got a massive green cock and it ain’t gonna ride itself.”

 

Hysterical laughter fills the space between them for at least thirty seconds, while Genji struggles to fish a condom out of the drawer and put it on the dildo while he’s shaking with mirth. Jesse helps him slather it in lube, then reaches for Genji with sticky fingers, stroking at his slit until Genji hums in pleasure and throws a leg over his lap.

 

“Y’need me to go slow, darlin’?”

 

Genji laughs. “I’m still fairly… relaxed from earlier.” He leans forward and presses his lips to Jesse’s earlobe, mouthing and then biting at it while he orients the dildo and sinks down onto the tip. “You can fuck me as hard as you want, Jesse.”

 

Instantly, Jesse’s hands fly to Genji’s hips, and he groans. “That’s what I like to hear.” Genji’s fully seated before his boyfriend can even move, sporting a self-satisfied grin and a faint pink flush from his cheeks all the way through his chest. Once again, Jesse gets stuck just staring at him, and then Genji bounces a little bit, whining at him to  _ get moving, _ and he complies. Slow, grinding circles of his hips already have Genji gasping and clutching at Jesse’s arms while he assists in fucking himself on the strap-on. 

 

Genji’s thighs spread as wide as he can manage so he can press his hips all the way down onto Jesse’s and lean forward to plant his palms on Jesse’s chest. “You’re going easy on me,” he purrs, nails digging into Jesse’s skin. “I told you  _ hard.” _

 

“Whatever you say, your Royal Majesty,” laughs Jesse. While Genji’s still braced against his shoulders, he digs his heels into the bed and starts to thrust upward, sharp and staccato, and then watches as Genji’s face transforms from mischief to open-mouthed bliss. “Lean back,” he commands, moving his hands to Genji’s thighs to hold him in place while he slowly tips back, farther, until his hands are gripping Jesse’s legs and every thrust is driving exactly where he wants it. Genji’s mouth gapes open, his gasps giving way to throaty cries, and his legs shake violently under Jesse’s fingers. “God, you look fuckin’ gorgeous, Genji.”

 

In the midst of the sounds that are straying toward screams, Genji barely manages to choke out a few words. “Je-Je—I’m gonna—please, oh  _ fucking god,  _ please, I’m gonna— _ yes!” _ He starts to tip too far backward, and Jesse’s hands shoot up to lace his fingers with Genji’s and hold him upright.

 

Drool spilling down his chin, eyes glassed over, and chest heaving, Genji goes boneless and lets Jesse fuck him within, he feels, an inch of his life. The dildo continues to pound into the perfect spot inside him, driving him through a drawn-out and staggering orgasm. His high-pitched moans cut out and are replaced by squeals in between stuttering gasps, which continue even as he squeezes Jesse’s hand and they slow to a stop. Genji doesn’t come back to reality until Jesse’s already pulled out, stripped the condom off the dildo, and taken off the strap-on, and when he  _ does  _ come to, Jesse’s holding him in his lap and wiping the drool away from his mouth with a corner of the sheet.

 

“Just really needed t’get fucked today, huh?” teases Jesse.

 

Genji faceplants in his shoulder, enjoying Jesse’s hands stroking up and down his back in time with his breathing. “I’ve ‘really needed to get fucked’ for three months.”

 

“Hmm, well. I’m glad I could deliver.”

 

“We are very sweaty,” Genji comments.

 

“Yeah. You wanna shower together, or are you all tuckered out?”

 

Their eyes meet as Genji pulls back and starts to collect himself again. “I am worn out, I would  _ also  _ like to shower together, and I want to pin you to the wall and eat you out and then you can wash my hair.”

 

Jesse’s pupils dilate in front of Genji’s eyes. “You’ve got an agenda. I love it.”

 

“I love  _ you. _ I want you to stay here and eat dinner with me and fuck my brains out and spoon me to sleep all the time.”

 

“Note to self,” Jesse chuckles, “two-orgasm Genji speaks his mind.”

 

Genji groans and rolls his eyes.

 

“I love you, too. I ain’t leavin’ again for as long as I can help it.”


End file.
